This invention relates to the art of power saws, and is more particularly concerned with new and improved guide fence means for cross cutting radial arm saws.
Saws of this kind are conventionally equipped with a so-called guide fence comprising a bar that extends from side-to-side of the cutting table of the saw machine and against which a workpiece, such as a board, is held when making a cut. Customarily, the part to be cut is marked, and the saw blade is lined up with the mark on the workpiece to make the cut. Even an experienced sawer can be at least slightly off in the saw blade alignment with the guide mark on the workpiece. As a result, it has been difficult to attain consistently accurate results, especially where duplicate sawn pieces are to be provided successively or at spaced times.